Alma de fuego
by Tenshibara
Summary: Atosigado por su pasado, Zuko regresa al pequeño pueblo sin nombre en el Reino Tierra que lo acogió cuando tan solo era un refugiado. En aras de encontrarse a sí mismo, busca ver de nuevo al pequeño Lee, quien lo recibe con las marcas de la guerra sobre la piel; y siente que no hay redención para su pecado.


**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Avatar pertenece a los grandes Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 **Alma de fuego**

La mente de Zuko seguía siendo un caos a pesar de haberse reunido de nuevo con su madre. No recordaba un solo día donde su corazón no fuera una tormenta, y había aprendido a vivir con ella, a enfrentarla y, con el tiempo, a dominarla. Sin embargo, sentía que los fantasmas de su pasado se trepaban a su cama por las noches, amenazándolo con sumergirlo en el averno creado por sus propias llamas en formas de mercenarios.

En apenas veinte años la vida lo había golpeado duro, le había reñido y había censurado su comportamiento. A veces se creía las palabras de su padre; quizás había tenido la suerte de nacer y toda la buena fortuna de su mundana existencia se había gastado allí. Sin embargo, sabía que debía tomarse un tiempo a solas, alejado de la presión social y despreocupado del hecho de no verse capaz de arreglar las cosas con Mai. Una taza de jazmín le sentaría bien, quizás.

Demonios.

Cada día se parecía más y más a su tío, no se imaginaba perdiendo la seriedad que lo caracterizaba para convertirse en alguien bromista y despreocupado… Ni que fuera Aang. Aunque le gustaría tener la sabiduría de su tío o el joven Avatar.

Sin saber cómo lidiar con la opresión de emociones reprimidas en su pecho, recordó el tiempo que estuvo vagando en el Reino Tierra solo, en un pueblo en la nada que era todo para sus habitantes. La reminiscencia le cayó como un aluvión y, en sus largas noches de paranoico insomnio, pudo oler el aroma de los girasoles dándole la espalda a la luna, sintió el sol abrasándole la nuca y el dolor de los dedos machucados por el martillo. Y también recordó aquella sonrisa dispar, el primer gesto desinteresado que alguien, aparte de su tío, le daba después de tanto tiempo; y fue inevitable recitar en su mente las palabras de odio por su linaje real.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó con la resolución brillando en sus orbes dorados y no hubo quien lo detuviera cuando tomó un barco en dirección al Reino Tierra tras informar que daría una visita informal. Varios observaron el gesto con disgusto, pero nadie se atrevía a refutar sus palabras con la tensión del ambiente, y menos con la promesa de una vida nueva en la ciudad del Avatar.

Zuko se despojó de sus ostentosas prendas, notando que sus hombros se destensaban tras quitarle el peso de los atuendos labrados en oro. Ante la mirada de horror de los nobles de la Tierra, quienes habían ido a ofrecerle sus respetos, vistió un simple traje con los colores representativos del Reino y un sombrero de paja, y tomó las riendas de un caballo avestruz. Luego de barrer con la mirada cada uno de sus rostros, dio una reverencia deferente y partió con el sol ocultándose tras las montañas. Conocía los climas áridos de la zona, y admitía que prefería viajar con la compañía de la luna y los aullidos de los lobos, el zumbido de los insectos y el aleteo de los lobo-murciélagos.

Por primera vez en tantos años, sentía que estaba completamente solo, lejos de la amenaza constante que representaba ser el Señor del Fuego. Los parajes eran más vívidos que secos y los sembradíos se habían multiplicado de forma provechosa. Sonrió con orgullo al ver la maquinaria agrícola que la Nación del Fuego había obsequiado para preservar la paz.

A lo lejos, vislumbró las luces titilantes del pueblo que le había recordado qué era ser compasivo. Se preguntaba si lo recibirían con el mismo desdén con el que había partido. Por un instante, temió que lo abuchearan y lo sacaran a pedradas del lugar, pero necesitaba enfrentar esa pequeña parte de su adolescencia que continuaba confundido sobre lo correcto e incorrecto.

Se hizo un ovillo dentro de la grieta de una roca. El olor a humedad de la tierra y la brizna, junto a la sensación de una piedrecilla clavándosele en las lumbares lo arrullaron hasta el ensueño, a la par que el caballo avestruz dejaba caer los párpados y lo acompañaba en sus aventuras quiméricas.

Cuando despertó, se sintió más revitalizado que nunca. El sol pronto alcanzaría su cenit y Zuko no podía creerse que había dormido tanto, al punto de culparse por la falta de prudencia en tiempos tan caóticos.

Como quien busca redención, entró al pueblo a pie, con las riendas del animal en sus manos y ocultando medio cuerpo tras su largo cuello. Las personas continuaron con las transacciones propias del mercado, con muchos más quioscos que hacía tres años, y a Zuko le alegró ver el apogeo que surgía de a poco. Ocultó su rostro tras el ala de su sombrero para inspeccionar las frutas de vívidos colores. Su estómago rugió apenas audible para él y echó la mano para tomar un mango maduro, pero firme. El hombre observó la moneda de la Nación del Fuego que le entregaba, y miró con recato a Zuko, inspeccionando sus facciones y reconociéndolo en seguida.

—Eres tú… —Parpadeó varias veces, casi como si hubiera visto un espanto—. Eres el príncipe exiliado que nos salvó de nuestra propia gente hace tres años.

Zuko separó los labios a medio camino de terminar de engullir la fruta, su expresión estoica, a pesar de que estaba a un segundo de entrar en pánico por la conmoción que tal estamento podía crear. Aunque, por lo menos alguien lo recordaba con agrado, y agradecía que no empezara a gritar que él, el nuevo Señor del Fuego, estaba allí.

—… —El hombre se mordió el interior de las mejillas, tratando de hilar las palabras para comunicarle de la forma más coherente posible lo que quería decirle.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Zuko captó el mensaje; pudo leerlo en sus ojos como si se tratara de una confidencia y se inclinó hacia él, atento.

—Lee… Él… —Pasó saliva y se armó con una sonrisa lánguida que dibujaba más años en él de los que debía—. Él seguro querrá verte; bueno, es… ¿complicado? Tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos para comprenderme.

Zuko asintió con la urgencia corriendo por sus venas como si se tratara del fuego que su corazón podía producir a voluntad. Desde allí, entre las personas, podía ver el granero distante de quienes lo habían albergado sin discriminación por una noche, a él, un refugiado quien les había arrebatado más de lo que tenían en aquel entonces a cambio de nada.

Con un silbido, llamó al caballo avestruz y lo montó, raudo, sin importarle que su sombrero de paja se cayera ni que las personas empezaran a susurrar al ver la cicatriz que lo caracterizaba como el exiliado que había regresado al trono luego de traicionar a su propia Nación. Después de todo, las crueles palabras de Ozai y Azula bastaban para herirlo lo suficiente, eran cicatrices que jamás cerrarían y le recordaban quién era.

La casa con tejas mal colocadas se hacía cada vez más grande. No había cambiado demasiado. El molino seguía dando vueltas lastimeramente mientras regaba los sembradíos mucho más prósperos de lo que recordaba. Disminuyó el paso hasta que el animal solo caminaba, tentado a robarse bocados del pastizal. Zuko se apeó de un salto, pidiéndole que le esperase en los alrededores. Apretando el paso, llegó a la puerta y la tocó con nudillos blancos y temblorosos.

Aún recordaba a la mujer que lo atendió, Sela, de largo cabello negro y mirada cansada, pero cariñosa con su hijo. Seguía igual, excepto por las arrugas en las comisuras de sus ojos, el tío Iroh decía que era señal de haber reído mucho, pero también ocultaba noches de llanto con dientes rechinando.

—No… No esperaba su visita. —Le habló con formalidades, enderezando la espalda.

—Lamento no anunciarme previamente —repuso, realizando una reverencia elaborada a modo de disculpa—. Estaba de paso y me hablaron sobre Lee.

—Oh, Lee… Claro, él…

La mujer miró fijamente sus pupilas oscuras, delineando con los ojos la cicatriz que ocupaba casi todo el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Parecía querer distraerse en esos detalles en vez de apresurarse a destrabar la lengua y cesar con la intriga que bullía en el pecho del Señor del Fuego.

—Mamá, ¿con quién hablas?

Su voz no era aguda, tampoco grave, pero sí tenía un deje de madurez que le recordaron a Zuko el paso de los años. Tenía vendado los ojos con un trozo de seda verde, bordado en patrones florales de plata; a pesar de su sencillez, era una pieza exquisita. El joven adulto evaluó de arriba abajo al recién entrado en la adolescencia; seguía siendo flaco, con la piel morena y esa curva en los labios que caracterizaban su optimismo. Parecía ser el mismo Lee que le había dicho que lo odiaba.

—Lee. No deberías…

—Estoy bien. —Sostuvo una silla con la mano, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra.

—Es… Es el Señor del Fuego.

Lo había dicho con voz baja, como si temiera romper algo invisible para ambos. Lee ladeó el rostro en su dirección y asintió para imbuirle la confianza que a su madre le faltaba. Extendió la mano y se apoyó de la mesa, delineando con sus dedos el borde para trazar una ruta. Se tropezó con una maceta y su madre se disculpó por haberla cambiado de sitio.

—No te preocupes, má'. —Le sonrió de nueva cuenta y movió la cabeza en varias direcciones—. ¿Dónde estás, Zuko?

El maestro fuego apretó la mandíbula, livideciendo al entender qué ocurría, por qué el mercader había dudado ante la palabra 'ver', por qué la disposición de la casa seguía tan igual como la recordaba, por qué había una venda sobre el rostro de Lee, por qué Sela lo miraba compungida con la mano sobre el pecho y los ojos anegados. Zuko comprendió qué ocurría, pero no cómo había ocurrido, y se sintió tan frustrado que sabía que anteriormente hubiera dado un rugido anaranjado y cargado de maldiciones; pero se conformó con apretar los labios en una fina línea y extender la mano.

—Aquí.

Lee ladeó el rostro en su dirección de inmediato, armándose con aquella sonrisa que recordaba del pequeño niño que le había enseñado que estar solo no era una fortaleza, y que su pasado familiar pesaba más de lo que imaginaba. Tomó su muñeca y giró hacia Sela.

—Vamos a salir un momento.

—N-no olvides tu bastón, y ponte zapatos cubierto. —Le pasó los objetos rápidamente mientras Lee le hacía caso sin rechistar—. Señor Zuko, ¿se va a quedar a cenar? No tengo nada que se asemeje a los banquetes que está acostumbrado, pero…

—La comida que me diste aquel día para continuar mi viaje es, por mucho, lo mejor que he comido en años. Será un placer quedarme aquí por hoy.

A Sela se le iluminó la mirada y sonrió, con la convicción de lucirse con sus mejores platillos ese día. El Señor del Fuego siempre sería una amenaza latente para las personas, pero aun cuando era un exiliado de su tierra, sin rumbo, vengativo y solitario, Zuko había demostrado ser compasivo y preocuparse por las personas que le importaban. Si estaba con él, sentía que a Lee no le pasaría nada.

A Zuko le hubiera encantado ver a Lee corriendo por los pastizales, disfrutando de la libertad que estaba consciente que poseía; sin embargo, el joven caminaba despacio, sin dejar atrás la marcha enérgica, pero tenía cuidado de no tropezar con los obstáculos del camino.

—¿Sabes qué? —Giró de repente hacia él—. Te voy a mostrar mi guarida secreta.

—¿Guarida secreta? —repitió, alzando una ceja y recordando que, para un chico normal, eso podría representar la más grande de las confidencias.

Lee le sonrió y tomó su muñeca, acelerando el paso hasta empezar a trotar. Supuso que se sentía más seguro con la certeza de que él no lo dejaría caer, a pesar de que el chico se manejaba bien entre la maleza y los arbustos, hasta saltó a tiempo un bebedero para los animales con el cual Zuko tropezó y anduvo un par de metros a trompicones.

Lee sostuvo con fuerza su brazo para que no cayera y tuvo la osadía de burlarse de él, pero Zuko solo gruñó un poco malhumorado, a pesar de la sonrisa surcando su rostro. No había pasado mucho tiempo con Toph, y quizás por eso no se le grababa que una persona ciega podía llegar a ser más competente que él si sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Tal vez esa era la prueba que quería darle Lee para que dejara de tratarlo con pinzas o como si fuera a romperse por la más mínima mala elección de palabras.

—Ya casi llegamos —anunció, acelerando y pasando por la alambrada que ponía límite a su propiedad.

Cuando a Zuko le dijeron que iría a una guarida, jamás imaginó el simple tocón rodeado de brizna con diminutas florecillas e insectos polinizándolas que lo saludaba. Era un trozo del paraíso colocado en la nada.

—¿Qué tal? Genial, ¿verdad? Desde aquí puedo escuchar todo. —Lee se dejó caer sobre la madera y echó la cabeza para atrás, a Zuko le sorprendió que los animales no huyeran por la perturbación del paraje—. Puedo escuchar al río fluir, el canto de las aves y el sonido del oxidado molino. Cuando sopla la brisa, llega hasta aquí la dulzura de los girasoles.

Era cierto. Zuko se dejó caer sobre la tierra, dibujando figuras sin sentido en la arenilla. Cerró los ojos y se extasió por la orquesta lejana del solitario sitio. Definitivamente, aquel chico que había nacido con nada y había perdido más que lo que podía ofrecer era más feliz que él, quien había nacido con todo y podía tener cuanto desease. Su vida vacía, carente de sentido, era más patética de lo que pensaba, y lo impotente que se sentía acerca de su destino crecía exponencialmente.

—¿Y? —Lee agitó las delgadas piernas, captando el interés de un grupo de conejos de orejas caídas que continuaron en lo suyo al percatarse de que nadie les haría nada—. ¿No vas a preguntar? Sé que te mueres de ganas por hacerlo —habló como si fuera un orgullo el perder la vista.

—Bueno… —Dudó unos segundos y luego enderezó la espalda—. Solo si tú quieres contármelo. Jamás pensé que acabarías así, de saberlo, no me hubiera marchado tan pronto.

—Tenías que irte de todos modos —atajó con reproche—. Además, no hubiera terminado la guerra si no te hubieras ido; creo que esto —señaló sus ojos—, no vale tanto como la tranquilidad que se respira ahora.

Zuko no sabía qué responder, porque estaba consciente de que él tenía razón a pesar de que el estamento se le antojaba tan incorrecto.

—Es simple. Gow y sus secuaces se aliaron con soldados de la Nación del Fuego —suspiró, aún decepcionado por enterarse que su propia gente los había traicionado—, y como castigo y enseñanza para todos, en especial para mí por oponerme a lo que querían hacernos, decidieron no ejecutarme, pero sí lastimarme lo suficiente para que 'mi valor como humano disminuyera'.

Concluyó el relato con una prolongada pausa. Zuko tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados, con las uñas enterrándosele en la piel. Era su maldita culpa por no apresurar la victoria, por no insistirle a Aang que derrotara a Ozai, por no hacerlo él mismo, por no decidirse antes e impulsar al Avatar a hacer algo.

—No es tu culpa. —Lee le sonrió, atravesando con la sencilla oración su vórtice infinito de autoflagelación—. Es la consecuencia de mis actos. Me salvó de servir en la guerra y también salvó a mi hermano; pudo regresar luego de que se supo lo que me pasó. El rey estaba profundamente apenado y nos concedió reunir a la familia para que pudiéramos pasar juntos estos 'tiempos de pesar'. Es un buen tipo, el rey… No sé si decir lo mismo del Señor del Fuego.

—Lo siento por no cumplir las expectativas. —Rio con sorna, parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapársele, porque, del mismo modo que él sintió terror cuando su propio padre lo marcó como al ganado, supuso que un pequeño niño se sentiría peor. Lo suyo era estético y una marca de deshonor; lo de Lee trascendía aquello, era una marca de la crueldad humana.

—Uhm… —El chico ladeó el rostro, respirando profundo con aquella sonrisa divertida plasmada en los labios—. Te dejo ver mi cicatriz si me dejas tocar la tuya.

—¿Qué…?

Era un hecho que estaba destinado a estar rodeado de personas densas, porque como Aang, Toph y Iroh no eran suficiente, ahora se le sumaba Lee.

—No sabía que eras medio sordito, su majestad.

—¡Oye! —Le dio un golpe juguetón en la cabeza.

Lee rio de buena gana, carcajeándose con gusto y Zuko pudo jurar escuchar al viento riendo con él. El niño empezó a deshacer el nudo sobre la venda con dedos torpes, pero Zuko no se ofreció a ayudarlo, simplemente estaba allí, conteniendo el aliento.

Cuando la seda se deslizó por sus dedos hasta viajar a su regazo, Zuko tuvo visión perfecta de la marca que surcaba de lado a lado su rostro, no perdonaba los surcos nasales y continuaba al otro extremo en una línea trazada con saña y experticia. Quiso gritar de solo imaginarse el ígneo dolor que le habría poseído por días en su pequeña tez.

—Mamá dice que no es tan fea; Sensu también… Pero papá es otra historia, casi los mata cuando se enteró de lo que me hicieron. —Deslizó los dedos por la línea inferior, dejando entrever entre sus párpados la esclerótica herida—. Pero, oye, lo prometido es deuda, Zuko.

—… Yo… No prometí nada —musitó, arrodillándose frente a él y tocando sus manos para sostenerlas y llevarlas a su cara.

—Ya quisieras no haberlo hecho —bromeó, tocando su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos—. Sigues siendo tan apuesto como siempre; qué envidia.

Zuko cerró los ojos ante el tacto de las manos pequeñas, deseando que Lee hubiera sido su hermano menor en vez de Azula, aunque no se quejaba de Kiyi; pero si Lee estuviera a su lado, quizás podría haberlo salvado de tan cruel destino, a pesar de ser pretencioso por su parte el oponerse a la voluntad de los dioses.

—Ay, no llores… —pidió el niño, intentando apartar las lágrimas que sentía deslizándose por sus dedos y empapándole las palmas.

Ante sus palabras, Zuko cedió a la opresión en su pecho, al nudo en su garganta, el escozor de sus ojos, y a la frustración que se encarnaba en su sombra. Apoyó la frente del cuerpo del pequeño niño, de aquel que le había enseñado tanto sin querer, de aquel que le hubiera encantado ver correr entre los girasoles y reír porque era libre de la guerra, de aquel que había optado por la sabiduría a tan corta edad. Sus manos apretaron los atavíos del niño y sollozó al sentir lo flacos brazos rodearle el cuello mientras caían lágrimas del cielo.

—Lo siento, lo siento, _losientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosiento._ —Zuko repetía sus palabras rápidamente, como si creyera que no tenía suficiente vida para disculparse—. Lamento no haber estado para ti, Lee.

—… —El chico se removió entre sus brazos en un estremecimiento sobrecogido que le arrancó un sollozo doloroso—. Perdón por decir que te odiaba. No era mi intención… Yo no… Yo no te odio, Zuko; te admiro por ir más allá de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado de ti.

—Lo sé. —Zuko esgrimió una temblorosa sonrisa, acariciando con los pulgares los restos de un pecado que se empezaba a difuminar en las acuarelas del perdón.

El niño le sonrió brillantemente, apreciando la honestidad y las lágrimas compartidas en un secreto que solo ellos podían entender.

Y Zuko lo sintió, sintió cómo el adolescente atormentado de su pasado que no dejaba de perseguirlo se fundía con la tierra, se quedaba en ese espacio pacífico del mundo para por fin estar en paz. Un peso que no sabía que cargaba desapareció de sus hombros al saberse del perdón de quien había engañado cuando apenas era un niño indiferente del caos afuera del pequeño pueblo.

* * *

El maestro aire detuvo sus pasos al ver al Señor del Fuego, su amigo, hablando y riendo con un chico del Reino Tierra cuya cara estaba marcada por una terrible herida. No quería interrumpir el momento que parecía pertenecerles, pero Zuko captó su figura difuminada por el horizonte.

—¡¿Es el Avatar?! —gritó el niño, colgándose de su brazo mientras Zuko le daba otro golpe en la cabeza para luego atajarlo con un brazo amistoso—. Señor Avatar, el despiadado Señor del Fuego quiere matarme —proclamó dramáticamente, a la par que Zuko se partía de la risa como Aang tenía años sin verlo.

—Hola. —Aang, siempre respetuoso, realizó una reverencia para luego notar que el chico estaba ciego, a pesar de que le devolvió el gesto—. Todos estaban preocupados por ti, Zuko. Los nobles de la Tierra y el Fuego me pidieron que te buscara… Y yo ya me estaba preocupando que decidieras desertar.

—Señor Avatar, solo vino a visitarme —excusó Lee, tomando la palabra antes de que Zuko dijera algo, sonrió cuando sintió la mano de Zuko revolviendo su cabello.

—Es cierto. Solo necesitaba un tiempo para encontrarme conmigo mismo. Los pies me trajeron aquí casi sin percatarme. Pero son unos exagerados por creer que no puedo andar por mis medios por allí —resopló, exasperado.

—¿Y lo hiciste? —Aang curvó los labios, sin querer inmiscuirse en nada que él mismo no le contara.

—Creo que sí. —Zuko imitó su gesto, agradeciendo la prudencia con la que siempre lo trataba—. Puedo contarte de regreso a la Nación, si quieres —fingió desinterés, pero sonrió al ver cómo el sabio Avatar en el cuerpo de un adolescente daba un salto de varios metros a modo de victoria.

—¿Saben qué? —interrumpió Lee, contagiado por la buena energía de Aang—. A mamá le encantaría tener al Avatar para la cena. Y mi hermano perderá la cabeza cuando los vea a ambos.

—Suena bien —aceptó Aang, uniéndose a la caminata mientras Appa se echaba en un campo al notar que no tenían planeado partir de inmediato.

Zuko respiró profundo, escuchando el crepitar del fuego eterno de su alma y sintiéndose en paz consigo mismo, repitiéndose que se merecía ese pedacito de felicidad entre la tormenta inacabable de su mente. Tenía amigos con los que contar y una familia en trabajo de reparación a la que podía dedicarse. Lo tenía todo, y era tiempo de darse cuenta de ello.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

Desde hacía años quería escribir algo sobre Avatar, pero nunca se me ocurrió nada hasta volver a ver la serie y llegar al capítulo de 'Zuko solo'; además, ¿qué mejor manera de empezar el año que haciendo algo que jamás había hecho?

Espero haya sido de su agrado y que tengan un excelente año 2019.


End file.
